


Worse Than Your Bite

by SpaceTrash (DesolateHappiness)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateHappiness/pseuds/SpaceTrash
Summary: Bucky doesn't like being a vampire. Steve helps him see things differently.~In which Bucky (a vampire) meets Steve (a witch), they get together, and Bucky learns to love doing what vampires do best: sucking blood.





	Worse Than Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done as part of the CapRBB 2019.
> 
> For more Stucky and Marvel check out my tumblr: https://mrs-dr-strange.tumblr.com/

Read the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445197 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worse Than Your Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445197) by [TheSopherfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSopherfly/pseuds/TheSopherfly)




End file.
